


Bait and Switch

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	

**Title:** Bait and Switch  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Star Trek:TNG  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 566  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #52 at "dove_drabbles" “Keep the promises you make to yourself”  
**Summary:** Vash gets nostalgic on Rene Charles’ first day at primary school but she has a plan.

**Bait and Switch**

Vash and Jean Luc walked with an expectant Rene Charles to his first day in the primary school room. Rene ran into the room and took the seat the teacher pointed out to him and turned on his computer. He didn’t even say goodbye to his parents.

His parents stood at the door and watched for a moment before leaving him for the day.

“I promised myself that I wasn’t going to cry.” Vash pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her tears.

“Vash, it’s just primary school. It’s not like he’s leaving for Star Fleet Academy”. Picard grinned. He reached over to take her hand and gave it a squeeze

“Don’t even joke about this, jean luc.” Vash shoved the handkerchief back into her pocket. “We didn’t plan on being parents and I haven’t any idea how to deal with all the things that entails. I’m a horrible mother.”

“You are a good mother, Vash.” Jean Luc reassured her. “He is growing into a find young man. He will be a fine officer one day.”

“You are assuming that he wants to go to Star Fleet Academy.” Vash looked up at her husband. “Maybe he will want to go to the Daystrom Institute or the Vulcan Science Academy. Whatever it will be, I will cry when he leaves. I just know it.”

Jean Luc laughed. “I’m sure you will. But look at him. He is fine and he will do well. Come let’s let the teacher start the school day.”

“Jean Luc, do you ever regret not having another one? Another child?” Vash asked as they walked down the hall hand in hand.

“Sometimes.” Jean Luc sighed. “I would have liked to have had a daughter as well.”

“Beverly said that she could help us if we wanted another one.” Vash waited for a reaction.

“I will already be a very old man when he goes off to school. I don’t know if I want to raise another one if I will never see the child as an adult.” Jean Luc scowled. “I think knowing that I will never see his children is enough torture for me.”

Vash nodded. “Maybe you’re right.”

Picard stopped in his tracks. “You aren’t pregnant, are you?”

“No.” Vash smiled at him and they started to walk again. “I was just talking about Rene Charles with Beverly and she was talking about how she and Wesley’s father had wanted more children. I was just wondering what you thought.”

“I think we have a wonderful son and we should be thankful for having him in our lives. He was certainly a surprise.” Picard chuckled. “But I love him and you.”

“Good.” Vash leaned into him as they walked. “If we aren’t having a baby, maybe, we can have a dog instead.”

Picard looked at her. He grinned when he realized that getting permission for a dog was her intent all along. “A small dog.”

“Thank you Jean Luc. Vash smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Ensign Barret already promised one of her dogs puppies to Rene Charles.”

“So all this talk of babies was really to get me to agree to a dog?” Jean Luc laughed as they rounded the corner.

“It worked didn’t it?” Vash beamed up at him.

“Some things never change.” Jean Luc sighed and kissed her.    

Vash shrugged. “Not the important ones at least.”   


End file.
